Connections Through Aura
by EeveeKitty
Summary: Full summary inside. Ashe Ketchum is a mystery. She doesn't speak to anyone besides her mom. She also seems to have a bond with every Pokémon she meets. People try, but no one can figure her out. What they don't know, however, is that Ashe has secrets of her own that are kept well guarded from everyone. Fem!Ash. The pairing will be PikaShipping.


_Summary: Ashe Ketchum, daughter of Delia Ketchum, can easily bond with Pokémon – tame and wild. However, she has never been very social. Delia used to shrug it off, believing it to be her late husband's quiet nature, but when she realized that Ashe had always been comfortable talking around her, she started to grow worried. Delia wished that her daughter would come to make friends with the other children her age. But it was not to be. No one could ever figure out what the problem was, not even the wise, world-renowned Professor Oak – whom, like most, Ashe never conversed with. Little did they know that the girl, whom many had come to believe was mute, actually had a very big secret involving an ability everyone had thought disappeared through the time._

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mother's Worries

"Honey, are you alright?" A young woman, only the blossoming age of twenty-five, asked for the eighth time within a span of forty minutes, but the concern was plastered on her face. A much younger girl, just six years of age, looked on as a mix of annoyance and exasperation overtook her previously bubbly expression.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I just want to play in the woods, is that so bad?" She replied, a tinge of smugness seeping into her tone. She had found her chance and took it, knowing from experience that this was the only way to corner the older woman – to ask her an opinionated question that countered her every statement thus far. The mother sighed, but flashed the girl a fond smile before shaking her head slightly.

"No, it's alright dear. I just wanted to ask because you don't seem too keen on other people. I was thinking you could spend time with Gary, or Leaf, or some of the other kids your age."

The girl made a face, but didn't comment. Finally, after a moment of awkward silence, she said, "Mom, can I go? I really wanna see the Pokémon more!"

Her mom laughed from the girl's exuberance and nodded. "Alright Ashe. Just…I know that I don't have to tell you this, but be careful." The six-year-old nodded in response before bursting out the door and running with newfound excitement towards the direction of the forest located north of the Professor's lab, and slightly to the west of it.

As Ashe's mother watched her daughter take off for the trail that led its followers into the deepest areas of the forest, she smiled at the sight. ' _She really does enjoy Pokémon a lot, doesn't she?'_ The woman asked herself rhetorically. ' _But still…'_ She continued, ' _I really wish she weren't this stubborn. She doesn't seem to want to socialize with anybody except me. I just don't get it.'_ She sighed audibly in sadness, ' _Oh well, I guess if she's happy, that's all I can really ask for…'_ As she folded her daughter's now clean nightgown, Delia Ketchum smiled. "Please, just be safe, Ashe. That's all I can ever ask of you." She whispered softly to the ever listening silence.

* * *

Ashe ran along the path, laughing in joy at the thought of seeing her friends again. She had a huge secret that, if ever got out, had potential to cause an uproar. She was able to understand Pokémon, as well as being fully capable of using a power that everyone thought had died out in time. It wasn't so much a power as a boost, serving to only enhance a person's physical fitness and mental strength, as well as being deeply connected to emotions, but many believe it to be some all-powerful ability. She sighed. ' _I just don't get people sometimes.'_ She thought in slight aggravation. ' _Oh well. Can't win all the battles, huh?'_

Ashe hadn't realized that while she'd been thinking, she'd already reached the partially hidden grotto where the Pokémon resided. As she called, they warily peeked out from the safety of their nests and the underbrush, before one by one their searching gaze fell onto the six-year-old. She waved at them, albeit her expression pointedly gave away her growing curiosity and nervousness, something that the numerous creatures took notice of. Although they had a growing suspicion, they wanted confirmation. So naturally, Ashe was asked what was on her mind.

"I guess I'm just, well, wondering why you all look so nervous…" She said tentatively. "I mean, you don't have to tell–!" She added at the glances that were exchanged between the group, but was quickly interrupted by a small, yellow and black mouse with two red cheek pouches.

" _Don't worry about it! It's because more trainers are coming into these areas and catching us for their own needs."_ The Pichu stated sadly.

"Oh, okay…" Ashe said, a hint of sorrow deep in her voice. "I…sorry, it's just…unexpected, I guess…"

After a few moments, where more Pokémon had come out to visit the girl that hung around the forest every so often, Ashe stood up from her seat on the dirt. Stretching, she gestured for the younger and more playful creatures to come follow her, and they ran off laughing in a game of tag.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a new story that I thought about writing for quite some time now. Thanks for reading, and please give me some feedback on how I write! As always, flamers will be ignored and this is a question directed to you:**

" **Why are you wasting your time insulting others' stories in comments that either won't be read or will be made fun of when you can do better things in your life?"**

 **Anyway…again, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
